New Bond
by danniebuu
Summary: InuYasha stalks Sesshomaru but is unaware that his big brother knows of his actions. Find out what happens as they try to get past their bad relationship. This is my first ever fan fiction so reviews will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

He stared at him from a distance, never daring to get closercloser for fear of being found out. Little did he know, the object of his affection was aware o his attention and silently basking in it. Puppy ears twitched at the snapping of a twig and InuYasha hissed while quickly ducking behind a nearby bush as Sesshomaru turned around, ever present cold mask in place. "This Sesshomaru is well aware of your presence, little brother," said the older with a barely there smirk. InuYasha pouted then buffed, stepping out from behind the bush. "How long have you known I was following you, bastard?" he asked gruffly. Sesshomaru's smrik grew slightly and he flicked long strands of silver hair out of his face and over his shoulder. "Do you take This Sesshomaru for a fool, InuYasha?" he asked, again speaking in the third person. InuYasha snorted then turned to leave, freezing as Sesshomaru's fur boa Mokomoka-sama, wrapped around him. He yelped when he felt himself being lifted, letting out a shriek as Sesshomaru flew ththem to a small clearing with a stream.

Landing gracefully, Sesshomaru had Mokomoko-sama release InuYasha, then walked over to a rock near the stream and sat down on it, quietly observing his brother. The younger was still collecting himself from the shock of Sesshomaru's actions when his puppy ears picked up the sound of what he thought was a laugh. Confused, the hanyou looked up and around, golden eyes landing on a similar but lighter pair of golden eyes swimming with mirth. Unable to control himself any longer, the Daiyoukai burst into small fits of laughter, further confusing InuYasha. "You can laugh?!" he asked incredulously, staring at his older brother with a mix of awe and irritation.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru had managed to calm down considerably, although a small smile remained on his face. By now InuYasha was seething, demanding to know why Sesshomaru had brought him to the clearing. "The fuck is so funny?!" he yelled. Sesshomaru just smirked at him again and answered with a question of his own, "Why have you been following me for the past few weeks?" This caused InuYasha to short. After the question sank in, InuYasha flushed furiously and quickly turned his face away from his brother's view. The older hummed in a knowingly, causing the hanyou's ear to twitch. "That's none of your business!" he said. "And I wasn't following you, I was just going in the same direction." he added haughtily.

"I grow tired of this farce InuYasha," said Sesshomaru with a sigh. The tiredness in his voice indicating that he was speaking of their past. InuYasha looked a little flustered, he had always wanted to end their fighting but it seemed like the only way they communicated so he continued on with it. In truth, the hanyou hated the bad relationship he had with his brother and just wanted Sesshomaru to accept him as family.

The Daiyoukai had grown tired of their constant bickering because he felt it was childish, and although his pride would never let him admit it, he thought that InuYasha had proven that his dirty blood didn't hinder his strength. The younger turned to him and stared at him for a while before looking away. He was trying to read Sesshomaru but all he saw was the icy mask back in place.

"Care to explain what you're talkin' about?" asked InuYasha, playing dumb. He didn't know how else he could get a reaction from his brother. Sesshomaru looked at him almost incredulously, then calmly replied, "I brought you here to propose a truce of sorts."


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha was confused. "Huh?" he said unintelligibly. Sesshomaru's smirk couldn't get any wider. His brother was always so entertaining, whether he was smiling and laughing with his humans, fighting weak demons, or putting up his little "I hate my asshole of a brother" front.

Trying not to laugh again after having already broken his facade of indifference, he said "Would you like to join me on a trip to my home, our home, little brother?" If he thought he was confused before, InuYasha had thought wrong. Did his brother, The Sesshomaru, just ask him to come with him to the western palace AND call it _their_ home.

"Huh?!" was all he could reply. Sesshomaru tried, he really did, but he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and almost fell off of his perch while laughing. InuYasha just stared at him for a few moments while he tried to get himself back under control before asking, "Don't you hate me? Aren't I your dirty, half breed, mistake of a brother?"

That had Sesshomaru pausing for a second to think of a response. After a few seconds he said, "Not hate per say, but I would prefer to discuss this within the confines of the palace where we cannot be disturbed while we, how you say, _hash out_ our past."

"Let me get this straight; you want me to come with you to the palace, so we can talk about you being a _complete dick_ to me for my _entire_ life, and I'm just supposed to go with you? Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" InuYasha asked incredulously. Sesshomaru simply nodded. This reaction made InuYasha furious. " _I mean so what, I've been following him for a while now and basically being a stalker? I was just trying to find some dirt on him. It's not like I can just fucking drop the past like it's nothing!"_ he thought to himself knowing he was just looking for excuses.

"You can come with me willingly, or we could have a repeat of our trip here." said Sesshomaru calmly. " _The nerve of this guy!"_ thought InuYasha. Out loud he said "Before I decide whether to come with you or not, I wanna know why. Why the sudden change of heart? Why do you suddenly feel _sorry_ for how you treat me?"

Sesshomaru couldn't respond. InuYasha did have a point, he couldn't just have a seemingly sudden change of heart. He hummed softly then looked seriously at InuYasha, "How can I prove to you that this isn't just some ridiculous waste of time and that I'm actually willing to end our bad past and hopefully start a better relationship between us?"

InuYasha was stopped short. The sincerity in Sesshomar's voice was almost tangible. He couldn't act like he hadn't heard it. Instead of acknowledging it though, he turned his nose up and snorted then said, "You could start acting like it, to begin with."

To say Sesshomaru was surprised by InuYasha's response would be an understatement. He honestly didn't know how to go about acting like a brother should. He'd always been mean to InuYasha out of instinct. He felt like it was his little brother's fault that their father had died. He didn't hate the hanyou, he was mostly angry that his father had left him to go be with his human and hanyou son, leaving him behind. He was young when his father had died, but he was still as prideful as he is today. He would have never willingly gone with his father to protect a human and hanyou. It was too far beneath him, as a pure blooded youkai, to do such a thing.

They were at a standstill for a while until InuYasha turned away and without a word started walking off. He was extremely angry.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ugh! Why did I even get my hopes up?! He's still a cold, apathetic, bastard!"_

InuYasha thought to himself as he walked away from his brother, beyond annoyed. He would go back to the village and sit in his tree to calm down.

Sesshomaru was glued to his spot. He was trying to think of something to do while fighting his demon instincts to just leave the hanyou be. InuYasha had proven his strength to him more than once and he was proud, but his practiced cold exterior didn't allow him to show it. Then an idea came to him. He would use InuYasha's brashness against him and lure him to the palace one way or another. With that in mind he set out in the direction his little brother's scent had trailed off to.

InuYasha could feel eyes on his back and whipped around, fangs bared, ready to attack only to come face to face with his brother. He let out an annoyed huff and turned around again ready to walk off when Sesshomaru's voice stopped him. "I propose a wager of sorts." Ears perked at the sound of the voice, InuYasha waited for him to say more. "A duel ore or less. The loser has to do whatever the victor says." Sesshomaru finished.

To say he was intrigued would be an understatement. Just what was that cold demon getting at? He paused for a few minutes to think it over then turned back to face his brother. "Whatever the winner says?" he questioned. Sesshomaru smirked a little then nodded. "Then I ain't holding back!" with that InuYasha started their little duel.

Unsurprisingly Sesshomaru emerged victorious, although InuYasha would argue that he cheated somehow. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face was bigger than usual and almost looked like a smile, but InuYasha could see the evil glint in his eyes and was really starting to wonder why he took him up on this little bet. _"I walked right into his stupid plan"_ he thought.

Sesshomaru was basking in the glory of his well thought out plan. It worked perfectly. All smug and slightly gloating he turned to InuYasha and said, "Follow me." as he started to walk off towards the West. InuYasha grumbled under his breath but a deal was a deal and he never went back on his word. So with an annoyed huff and a small snarl, he followed after his demon of a brother and hoped for the best.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank you guys for the likes and favorites and apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I'm also sorry that it's short and I'm already working on chapter 4 to post either later today or tomorrow. Thank you for letting me know that you like this and I hope to receive more reviews soon. I love and appreciate you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

The walk was long, and although he didn't enjoy it, Sesshomaru stopped a few times to allow InuYasha to rest. He wasn't a full demon and although his demon blood was strong, InuYasha could only go for so long without a break. While resting in a clearing on their third stop, Sesshomaru disappeared for a few minutes returning with six rabbits in hand. InuYasha was a little surprised by this, even more so when the youkai sat on the bank of the stream and started to skin and gut them. He started when he heard Sesshomaru's voice asking if he would rather his share cooked or raw.

 _"Okay... this is officially getting weird. Since when is that icy bastard considerate?"_ InuYasha thought. "I'll start a fire," he said out loud. Sesshomaru looked at him but said nothing as the hanyou went to gather a few logs for fire wood.

His plan was going quite smoothly and though it would have been faster to fly to the palace, they were supposed to use this time to bond. There would have been more talking involved but Sesshomaru didn't know what to say and InuYasha didn't seem in the mood to speak with him.

While on his way back to the clearing, InuYasha's head was starting to hurt with all the thinking he'd been doing along their journey. He couldn't say that he was upset that Sesshomaru wanted to talk about their past. No, he was upset because the bastard was taking his cool time making them walk to the Western Palace when he could have flown them there in no time. Voicing his thoughts as he entered the clearing, InuYasha asked, "Why are we walkin when you can fly us there?"

Pulled from his thoughts of how to attempt speaking to the hanyou, Sesshomaru just stared at him for a bit before responding. "This Sesshomaru assumed that walking would be a way in which we could bond." More than a little appalled at the response to his question, the hanyou dropped his fire wood to the ground and began building his fire, avoiding his brother's gaze, as his face burned slightly from the light flush on his cheeks at Sesshomaru's response.

He knew that his brother wanted to get over the past just as he did, but he didn't think that THE Sesshomaru would want to bond with him. He couldn't comprehend it. Sesshomaru had hated him all his life, even tried to kill him every time they were in each other's presence. Now, out of seemingly nowhere, he doesn't hate him and wants to bond? InuYasha didn't like the feel of this one bit. It felt like Sesshomaru had something else in mind that he couldn't figure out yet.

* * *

A/N : I apologize for the wait, school is not as easy as I thought during senior year. I should have chapter five up soon though. Thanks for dealing with me you guys and I hope you like this.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you like to do? Besides following me around in circles that is." Sesshomaru said with eyes slightly shimmering in amusement and a barely there smirk on his face. Flushing a darker shade of red than before, InuYasha kept his back to his brother. He could hardly believe it, the bastard knew! _"He knew I was following him and didn't say shit! That ASSHOLE!"_ he thought. "I was not following you!" he denied.

This outburst made it impossible to keep his smirk small and Sesshomaru found himself almost grinning. He quickly calmed himself and put his emotionless mask back on. He had already been caught out of character and would not allow another slip up.

InuYasha was still sulking when something occurred to him. "What do you mean following you in circles?!" His face grew impossibly redder. He couldn't believe it. The bastard knew he was following him and was going in circles! He hadn't even noticed! This whole day was just getting worse and worse.

Sesshomaru felt more smug than he had in centuries. Who knew that this little trip of his to seek out his brother would be this eventful? He had ventured out to where he knew he'd find InuYasha and was going to approach him, but when he had sensed InuYasha was heading his way he changed direction and acted like he didn't know he was there.

At first he was going to let the hanyou know that he was aware of his presence but when he noticed that InuYasha was only following him and not approaching, he wanted to see how long it would last. That had been at the beginning of his trip, and now two weeks later he had grown bored.

 _"I bet the sick bastard is getting a kick out of this!"_ InuYasha thought. It seemed like something his bother would do but with that stupid ever present icy mask in place, he couldn't figure out if that was really what he was doing. _"I'm just gonna deny everything and pretend that I don't know what he's talking about."_ he thought.

"I know you were following me. And don't try to pathetically lie about it either. This Sesshomaru can already smell the ridiculous lies you wish to spew about not following me." was Sesshomaru's reply to his brother's silence. It was amusing to watch InuYasha huff and try to further hide his embarrassment. The hanyou turned around and he could see the anger in his face, but he could also tell that his brother was just trying to hide his embarrassment with the anger.

"If you're so damn sure I was following your high and mighty ass, then why the hell didn't you say anything?!" InuYasha demanded. He was really getting tired of Sesshomaru's shit.

Surprisingly Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared. This caught InuYasha's attention as with the disappearance of the smirk came a barely there hint of pink on his brother's cheeks. Now this was interesting. He'd never seen Sesshomaru wear any expression but anger, indifference, and a smirk. This was something he would really like to figure out. With that in mind he smirked and faced the older.

* * *

A/N: I apologize to all story followers for the long wait with this chapter. I had major writers block and I had literal headaches trying to figure out what to write. Now that it's over, be ready for chapter 6 by the end of the week because it's already n the process of being written. :) I look forward to your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't like how InuYasha was looking at him now and turned his face upward while trying to push the heat from his cheeks. He hadn't felt this heat in his cheeks in centuries. The last time the daiyoukai had blushed, he was but a pup. He wasn't comfortable with this and he was NOT going to give InuYasha the satisfaction of enjoying this little predicament. He huffed and started to walk away from his brother. He was a proud inu-daiyoukai and he did not have to take this insubordination from his half breed brother.

Seeing how Sesshomaru had gotten angry at his reaction should have told him to stop bothering the full demon, but InuYasha was riddled with curiosity. Call it a death wish or maybe just a sense to bother his brother, but he was not going to let this go. He had never been able to provoke any kind of reaction from the older that was anywhere near this. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get beneath that mask that Sesshomaru put up all the time.

Quickly, after grabbing the cooked rabbit, InuYasha trailed after his brother. After a few seconds of the elder not acknowledging his presence, he ran up and stood in front of him to block his way. To say that Sesshomaru was not pleased would be an understatement. First this insolent half breed makes him feel flustered, and now this?! Sesshomaru felt like he was going mad. Did he lose his touch? Did the hanyou forget that he vowed to take his life? Then again, he did tell InuYasha that it was just a farce, so this insolence he received from him was his own punishment. Sesshomaru tried to sidestep the hanyou but InuYasha anticipated it and blocked him again.

 _"This is becoming rather annoying,"_ Sesshomaru thought. He didn't know any way to get past his brother without hitting him, and the point of this entire trip was ending their fighting. _"This would be easier if the stupid hanyou was more agreeable but that is what makes him InuYasha."_ With that thought in mind he sighed softly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, then asked the snarky looking InuYasha, "What do you want?"

His little smirk grew into a grin when he heard his older brother's voice. Now he was sure he'd seen the blush. Sesshomaru's voice had changed from mean and joking to cold and apathetic too quickly for him not to be hiding something. _"T'day is finally startin' to go my way,"_ he thought. Out loud he asked, "Why did ya blush back there big brother?" in the most innocent tone he could muster. Trying to emphasize his "innocence" he widened his eyes slightly and tilted his head to seem curious.

Sesshomaru was NOT going to fall for this. His brother was the furthest thing from innocent in this moment. If he thought that Sesshomaru was going to fall for his little act, he had another thing coming.

The wind suddenly changed direction, and with his superior sense of smell, he picked up the scent of a stream nearby. Thinking quickly, before InuYasha had the chance to scent it, he picked his little brother up using Mokomoko-sama and flew them in it's direction. Upon arriving at the stream, he promptly dumped InuYasha into its cold water, then smirked triumphantly.

InuYasha was jolted out of the shock of quick the trip to the stream when he felt the chill of the water. "What the fuck was that for ya damn bastard!" he yelled at Sesshomaru. His brother feigned innocence and said, "I assumed you that the heat of the day was making you act strangely and decided that you needed to cool off."

* * *

A/N: I have it up before the end of the week. I'm so hyped up to write the next chapter. :D


	7. Chapter 7

InuYasha was angry. No "angry" didn't cover it. He was furious. "Don't pull that shit you bastard!" The hanyou couldn't believe his brother! Trying to look all innocent when InuYasha could see the slight quirk of his mouth as he tried not to laugh. "Don't act innocent! You sure as hell can't pull it off! You did that shit on purpose!" InuYasha yelled. He was not letting Sesshomaru get away with this.

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha slowly walked out of the stream in amusement. The hanyou looked ridiculous. All sopping wet from head to bare toes, sporting a snarl that was trying to be menacing. _"This is the most amusing idea I've had on this entire trip so far."_ he thought to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about InuYasha." he said, feigning ignorance. He didn't really pay attention to the hanyou approaching him with an evil glint in his eyes. When he did take note of his brother, InuYasha was standing only a few feet away from him with an innocent looking face, save for the glint in his eyes that told him something unpleasant was about to happen.

InuYasha watched as his brother realized what he was about to do and almost broke character when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You would do well to remember just who I am half breed." Sesshomaru said icily. InuYasha only smiled sweetly at him before abruptly shaking the water from the stream off of his body. This resulted in Sesshomaru getting a full spray of the cold water. InuYasha smiled triumphantly when he saw Sesshomaru's expression, then broke out into all out laughter as his brother's face took on a disgusted grimace.

Sesshomaru wanted to gut the damned half breed where he stood. How dare that lowly hanyou? Who did he think he was? He was going to pay for this.

InuYasha abruptly stopped laughing when he smelled something rancid in the air. He gulped. _"Oh shit. I forgot about that."_ he thought as he jumped up into the nearest tree, his brother's poison dripping claws just nearly missing him by a hair. He probably should have thought his little revenge plan through better.

"I thought you wanted us to bond you bastard!" he yelled at his seething brother. He was measuring the odds of him escaping unscathed. Sesshomaru would definitely not let this go but in the heat of the moment it was the best plan he could think of. The damned bastard needed someone to knock him off that high ass horse he was always on, and he totally deserved it. The only regret InuYasha had was that he might not be able to laugh at this later because at the rate he was going, Sesshomaru was definitely going to kill him.

"If you remain still for only a moment you'll be perfectly bonded with my claws you filthy half breed." Sesshomaru seethed.

* * *

I am so, so, so, very sorry to you guys for this being so late. I had a bout of writers block halfway through and this is all I could manage. I'm working on chapter 8 now. Thank you for putting up with me and I love you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru was seething. How dare that insufferable half breed even think to do something like that to him. To shake that cold water onto him as if he were one of his human friends to toy with. He was The Sesshomaru. Lord of the West. The Great Dog Demon. When he got his hands on that hanyou, he would learn to respect and fear him as he should.

InuYasha had only just managed to dodge his brother's claws for the fifth time before he decided to try something else. He knew that though he was a strong hanyou, he still got tired quicker than a full demon and he couldn't keep ducking out of Sesshomaru's reach forever. He jumped into the tallest tree he could find and yelled, "WAIT!"

"You dare attempt to order me around half breed?" Sesshomaru questioned icily while slowly approaching the hanyou. His little brother was seemingly fearless but Sesshomaru noticed his ears twitching at every step he took and how he was crouched in that tree, ready to scurry down and away as soon as he detected the next attack.

The little clearing had already almost doubled in size and if this continued it would only get worse. InuYasha was trying to figure out a way to calm his brother down and fast. "How about we spar? Loser does whatever the winner wants." he suggested. He really hoped Sesshomaru would say yes, or at least think about it. He'd rather not get into contact with his brother's poisonous claws ever again if he could.

Sesshomaru paused in his steps eying his brother. He knew he could just beat the hanyou unconscious now and be done with his petulance for a few hours while he recovered, but this little preposition piqued his interest. He thought it over for a few minutes but kept the poison dripping so as not to give the hanyou a sign that he wasn't going to maul him.

InuYasha was trying to appear nonchalant, but he knew that Sesshomaru could see through it. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. A **very** bad idea. He was going to get his ass handed to him and then be forced to do whatever that icy bastard wanted. _"This has got to be the worst thing I could ever think of! But it's all I could do! That ass was about to maul me!!!!"_ he thought, trying to justify his poor judgement.

Sesshomaru smirked and the poison stopped dripping. He was going to make his "dear" little brother know his place, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

InuYasha felt a chill go down his spine at his brother's smirk He didn't like that glint in Sesshomaru's eyes. He didn't like it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your little preposition sounds interesting." Sesshomaru said, still smirking at InuYasha who was still perched on the highest branch in the tree. "Are you going to come down that tree? Or do I have to assist you, my dear little brother?" he asked with a snarl.

InuYasha hurriedly jumped out of the tree. He liked getting a rise out of his brother, but he knew he went a bit too far this time. Sesshomaru could kill him if he didn't keep his guard up. He kept his eyes on the Daiyoukai as he said, "Sparring doesn't mean kill me, you ass."

Sesshomaru grunted but didn't speak for a few minutes. He watched as his brother fidgeted, enjoying his troubled behavior, then said, "You will not use any of your little tricks and I shall refrain from using my poison. The one who manages to knock their opponent off of their feet three times is the victor."

InuYasha gawked at the daiyoukai, mouth agape, before he shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are!?!?! And who the hell said that you could make the rules!?!?!" When he noticed Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes, he gulped and cleared his throat, then in a lower voice he said, "I mean, I came up with the idea so I think should make the rules."

"And what exactly do you think those rules should be brother?" asked Sesshomaru in a condescending tone. He was only slightly, if at all, interested in what the hanyou had to say. He was only looking forward to beating him unconscious and flying them to the palace as soon as possible. The half breed's little stunt had already angered him, and all he wanted now was to beat him to a pulp and teach him how to respect his elders.

InuYasha hesitated for a moment then said, "Five rounds." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but didn't object. He looked a little agitated, but that was probably because he was still mad about the whole water stunt. InuYasha tried to encourage him to accept his rule with pleading eyes. It would give him more time to think of some type of strategy to at least win a few rounds. He didn't know what his brother would make him do, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

"This Sesshomaru accepts your condition hanyou, but be aware that my rules still hold. There will be none of your little tricks, and I will refrain from using my poison. That rule applies for all rounds." was Sesshomaru's only response. He was ready to show the hanyou who was in charge, and he was done with InuYasha's stalling. He drew Bakusaiga and took his stance facing InuYasha as he said, "Be ready, pup. This Sesshomaru will teach you respect." He paused for a moment, allowing InuYasha to draw the Tetsusaiga, then launched himself at the hanyou. He would win, no matter what.


End file.
